


What a Beautiful Sight

by reapingwithjoy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bat Cave, M/M, Men of Letters Headquarters, Supernatural Season 08, Telescope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reapingwithjoy/pseuds/reapingwithjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean decides to check out one of the Men of Letters toys and Dean and Cas have a moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Beautiful Sight

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after 8x13 aired. I saw a picture of the boys with the telescope in the background and was smacked with a fic idea. Tada!

Dean eyed the telescope as he walked past it. It was an imposing thing, he had never seen anything like it, not up close anyways. He back tracked and decided to give it a go. Dean crouched down to peer through the lens, eyebrows drawn together as they do when one is looking for something but they are not sure what.

Nothing but darkness could be seen. “Oh, come on!” Dean grunted as he moved the telescope to see if that would fix it.

“You have to open the roof.” Castiel said from the entrance of the room, leaning against the wall.

The angel appeared in their car one day saying he was perfectly fine and while it appeared that way, Sam and Dean kept extra precautions around. They weren’t sure what was happening to their friend but they couldn’t leave him alone, he is family.

“Ah. I guess that thing does it?” Dean remarked, pointing at the series of rope and pulleys leading up to the roof. He stood up straight and made his way to the contraption. He grabbed onto one of the ropes and pulled it. When it didn’t budge, he yanked it harder, the wheels squeaking at the sudden motion after decades of stillness.

After a few more tugs, the ceiling opened up to a perfectly cloudless night sky covered with what looked like glitter since the ‘secret sanctum’ was out in the middle of no where. Dean walked back to the telescope and gave it another shot.

This time the view was as if he was watching that space documentary on the Discovery Channel on HD. “Woah.” He mumbled.

“It is quite mystifying isn’t it?” Castiel said, standing right behind him this time, looking up at the sky. Dean didn’t even flinch, too baffled by the the view.

“This is so awesome.”

“That you’re looking at is what people call the Andromeda Galaxy, we have different names for things out there as you can imagine.” Dean turned his head to look up at him playfully.

“You know sometimes I forget you’re old as dirt, you probably saw these things being created.” 

“Some of them, yes. Watching them being created never got old.” He said with a reminiscent tone that translated to his face as well. This made a small smile play on Dean’s lips.

He turned back to the telescope, edging it to the right a bit to see more of the sky. Every now and then he would ask Castiel the real name of something he saw and if Castiel slipped his hand on Dean shoulder at one point, Dean never said a word.


End file.
